The love that kiils
by smilycat
Summary: Jase faces his brother but what will he choose to do stay or go?


The love that kills (part 2)

****A/N: Thanks to the review from REDRAVEN1888 I now have to post the rest (because she will kill me if I don't) so here it is enjoy and review!****

**~.~WARNING: CONTAINS GORE AND CUSSING!~.~**

_**Jase's P.O.V**_

I stiffen as I see Jacob take a shaky step closer as tears stream down his pleading face. "P-please brother… I did this because I love you! I-I can't lose you… not after mom." Jacob pleads reaching out to me. I step back and clutch my flashlight tighter. 'He's only fourteen just two years younger than me… and mom passed away when he was five and I was seven. So why is he still not over it?' I think. My eyes widen in shock and my throat tightens in grief. It's the anniversary of when mom died and dad left. My eyes fill up with tears that threaten to spill at any moment. "I'm the only one you have left, huh?" I whisper head down casted. I hear shuffling, but I don't move. I hear him come closer but I don't look up as he wraps his arms around me again. I don't move for a second and I feel him stiffen. But after all that ive gone through I still hug him back. 'What am I doing? Why do I feel as if it's my entire fault?' I think desperately. "What am I going to do? What are we going to do?" I ask pulling him away so I can see his face. "S-so are you going to call the p-police and have me sent to jail?" he sniffs wide eyed. I slowly take a step back to put some distance between us. "I-I don't know what i'll do with you now." I stutter out. A demonic look comes on his face as he takes a menacing step forward. "You wouldn't want to turn in you little brother now would you? Or make the killer mad either hmm?" Jacob said coldly. I shiver and step back I turn to run but am tackled to the ground instead. "YOU WOULDN'T BE TRYING TO RUN AWAY WOULD YOU BROTHER?!" he yells at me. I shake violently and struggle to get out of his grip. But his grip on me is strong. I feel him binding my hands together behind my back. He lifts me up so now that I am standing and starts to drag me toward the woods. He picks up the forgotten flashlight and pushes me forward again telling me to walk forward.

We walk in silence for what seemed like hours but were only mere minutes. Finally we reach this cabin. It looks old and abandoned the paint on it peeling and some steps on the porch broken. I struggle as he pulls me toward it. But stop as I feel dizzy and fall toward the cold unforgiving ground.

"Fuck" I mutter sitting up slowly, my head pounding. 'W-where am I?' I wonder looking around at the seemingly empty room. "Ah so you finally decide to wake up!" a voice whispers near me. I turn and flinch when I come face to face with my brother. "Awe don't be that way bro!" he says leaning close. I crawl backward till im backed into a corner. He chuckles and walks and crouches in front of me. "F-fuck you…you sick bastard!" I yell. He laughs loudly then suddenly stops and looks at me with a devious smile. "Don't you think it's funny? How you're the older of us but I still captured you and am keeping you prisoner?" he asks giggling manically. "If you could of seen your face when you saw your dead friends you would've laughed! It was soo funny the way you screamed when you bumped into cooper dead body. I thought I would get caught because I almost burst out laughing." He said getting up and walking out of the room. I let out a breath that I had been holding. 'He's crazy!' I scream in my head as panic and fear raise the hairs on my neck.

**Jacobs P.O.V (5 hours earlier)**

I walk silently behind john and cooper. 'They don't even know im here!' I thought victoriously. I grab the bow from behind my back and get an arrow ready to fire. I wait for the right moment and when it comes I aim and fire. I grab the spiked club I laid down beside me earlier and run at cooper who is bent down beside john. I hit him over the head then just keep hitting him till he stops twitching I then hung him up in the tree like a piñata. But I can't have any more fun because my brother is close by. So I hop into the nearest and curse under my breath as it rustles. But it caught his attention and leads him to my creations. He crouches down beside john then gets up only to bump into cooper's body. I struggle trying not to laugh as he screams and runs. I run to the main road to find that bitch Sam. Once I do I play the part of frightened brother and once she turns around I stab her in the back. And once she stops moving I cut her head off and throw it into a toilet. I then drag her fat ass over to where ive set the tarp and wrap her in it and set a note in there with her. I then run off to my hiding spot and wait for my brother. Once he shows up I watch his face turn from sorrowful to curious as he looks at the tarp. I don't stay to see his reaction to finding his crush or fat bitch as I like to call her dead and head less. I walk toward the clearing and hide. Once he arrives I wait to come out so I can get into character. Once I do I go up behind him and just play the part of sad and sorry brother. Nut everything goes wrong and I have to use force and drug my brother and trap him in the basement of the rundown cabin.

**Jase's P.O.V **

It was hours before he returned and I tried to escape but found I was handcuffed and the door was locked and the walls were sound proof. I was furious when he walked in but held my tongue when I saw that he was covered in mud and dirt. "Are you hungry brother?" he asks. I don't answer but I nod. He scoffs at my non-social attitude and walks back toward the door so he can get the food. I shift on the floor, im exhausted and hungry, not to mention freaked out. But I stay emotionless on the surface. My mind drifts off as he comes back with a sandwich and a glass of water. "Hey wake up and eat this for me kay." He says softly. I want to laugh at his 'caring' tone. But I don't for fear of him doing something to me. I shift so that I can bend down and eat since I can't use my hands. He chuckles and picks up the sandwich and holds it close to my mouth so I can take a bite. Once im finished eating he puts the dishes up and comes down with a blanket and pillow and sets up a makeshift bed. I sigh and fall asleep immediately when my head hits the pillow.

**A/N: I have decided to make this a story instead of a two-shot thing. So look forward to more if you like it! Review if you have suggestions or anything.**


End file.
